Manx
Manx is the head hench-bot out of Vertex's trio of evil doers. She is usually the one who comes up with most of the plans. She used to be a member of the FCPD, but was kicked off for reasons unknown. Although it seems that Phaze has something to do with it. She seems completely evil at times, but actually harbours a conciense that sometimes makes her doubt the intentions of her boss, Vertex. She is from the Kei'Zatsu tribe. Botmods Pulse Flares: Manx's only botmod. She uses her pulse flares to emit orbs of purple fire that she throws at her enemies to stun them, temporarily blind them, or just to send them flying. She has such precise control over them that she can even juggle them, as seen in one episode. Sound Scaper Prototype: Acts like an inferred camera and projects onto a holographic display. Allows you to check bots for injuries or show invisible Fangbots. She no longer posses it. Skills Manx is incredibly athletic and agile. She is shown to be very skilled at both long-range and hand-to-hand combat. She can jump very high and has been shown to be an expert at covert operations and stealth maneuvers. Appearance Manx is a silver 'bot with two red horn-like formations sticking out on either side of her head. Both of her arms slightly resemble rockets or something else of the sort. Her feet appear to be in the form of metalic, high-heeled go-go boots with retractable heels and bendable fronts. She also has a rarely seen keizatsu insignia on the outside of her right foot because she's an ex-keizatsu. Manx FCPD.PNG|Manx FCPD visor down Manx FCPD 2.PNG|Manx FCPD visor up Manx.jpg|Manx as a rogue bot Relationships Botch: Botch and Manx are basically polar opposites. They constantly argue in the beginning of the first season about how to go about doing Vertex's bidding, but they eventually begin to respect each other. Botch eventually begins calling Manx 'Manxy' around the second half of the season. There have been hints of a bit of a love-hate relationship between the two, along with hints of Botch caring for her well-being like in episode 123. If there is only one thing the two can agree on though, it's that Macro is an imbecile. Macro: Manx basically treats Macro like an imbecile, which he is. Macro believes Manx to be the smartest out of the trio of henchbots and treats her as so. Manx constantly insults and hits him when he screws up, though he never seems to really mind. Vertex: Vertex is Manx's boss and he treats her with respect on most occasions. He has been shown to have respectable conversations with her despite his idea that she is still a lowly hench-bot. He acknowledges her experience as an ex-police officer and her other skills as well. Although he does not normally tolerate her sassy behavior, he has been shown to occasionally put up with or completely ignore some of her comments. When he discovered that she had found out his true plans for the Flip City, he had Botch try to destroy her, but that plan ultimately failed. Penny: Although Penny and Manx are unaware of it, both of them have a lot in common. Penny also seems to have some respect for Manx and Manx seems to have some respect for her as well. Trivia * A manx is a species of cat, hence her cat-like appearance. Category:Characters